New Found Love
by nickiegirl123
Summary: Edward has left Bella. Jasper and Alice have gotten a divorce. Jasper realize's he has feeling's for Bella. Will he win her heart or will she leave. find out. sorry I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is a Jasper/Bella love story. Edward will be in it but not as much. It's my first Fan fiction so tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer~ I do not OWN Twilight as much as I wish I did it belongs to Mrs. Myers.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in Edward's arms, but some thing felt wrong about it. He seemed distant. As soon as I woke up he said "Love, we need to talk." I was nervous, but i said OK. After I changed into jeans and a Paramore T-shirt we went outside to the woods at that moment i knew what was happening.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you but -" I cut him off.

" It's okay Edward I knew it wouldn't last" I said simply as I shrugged.

"How did you guess?"Edward asked looking down.

"I guess I just felt it"

After that we left the woods and I went inside my house. As much as it hurt to tell him I understood that he didn't love me it was still hard for me to say. I went up to my room and cried for what felt like forever. I heard a tap on my window and walked over it was Alice and Jasper. I had gotten closer to both of them when they split up last summer. They love each other but as friends now.

" Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked as he sent calming waves towards me.

" I'm as fine as I can be jazz." I replied. As soon as that came out of my mouth Jasper and Alice pulled me into a group hug. They truly were the best friends in the world. Last year when Charlie had died they were the reason i didn't brake down or move in with my mother. I stayed in Forks so i could stay with them and Edward. It hurt to even say his name but i tried to hide it. "Bella, why don't you come with us to Alaska?" Said Alice after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I bit my lip. I didn't want to be alone , but I didn't want to be with Edward either. At this moment Jasper says " Or we could just stay here and you wont have to see Edward if you like." I don't know why but I blushed when he said my name."Yeah I'd like that".

**Jasper's POV**

When Alice had a vision of Edward leaving Bella I was a little happy that she was single I guess you could say I had a crush on her. Alice and I left as soon as she told me what happened after Edward left her, she would be alone and crying. While, we were running to Bella's I started wondering if she would ever get over Edward. Alice knew I liked Bella and said "yes, Jazz she will."

When she said that a smile broke across my face. I must have looked funny because Alice started laughing. "Hey! Whats so funny Alice?"

"Nothing just some thing i saw in my vision a minute ago."

"Okay." I wonder what it was. She never keeps things from me even though we aren't married anymore. I need to know what it was. By then we were at Bella's house and at her window. Alice knocked at it and a second later Bella was at it with tears in her eye's that look dug a knife through me. She opened the window and let us in. As soon as we were let in i wanted to go and hold her and make her feel better. I didn't instead i asked her if she was okay. She had told me she was "As fine as she could be" At that moment me and Alice grabbed her for a hug. Alice was smiling at this as was I and Bella. We had a few moments of comfortable silence when Alice asked if Bella wanted to come with us to Alaska I looked at Bella and felt sadness I knew it would be a no so i offered that we all stay in Forks. She blushed and said "yeah I'd like that" when she said that i couldn't help but smile and hug her. I really hoped she would get over Edward soon. I hated to see her like this. When she gets over him I'm going to ask her out.

**Bella's POV**

I'm going to get over Edward I know it. When Jasper wrapped his arms around me in a hug it felt.... right like i belonged with him. At that moment Alice's eye's glazed over, she was having a vision, she soon went back to normal and smirked at me and Jasper. "Alice, what was your vision of?" I asked.

" nothing to concern yourself with bells." she paused " Just some new songs are going to be coming out by Ashlee Simpson" she said.

" Okay since when did you get updates on when singers were going to put out new songs?" said jasper staring at her. He still had his arms around my waist even though i had removed my hands from around his neck. I wonder why. " Well if you must know Jasper I happen to like Ashlee Simpson and have been getting updates like that for years." Alice replied. I had to laugh at that. Jasper joined in with me after a moment I guess my emotion was to much for him. Alice just kept smirking at us. When we were done with are laughing spurt i went to my computer and put on Taylor Swift's song Picture To Burn. I was singing along to the part where she is saying her dad will get him if he comes around her house when my phone rang. "Hello?" i said

" Hey this is Mike"

" Oh hey Mike whats up?"

" nothing much I was wondering..." he said. He sounded nervous.

"yeah Mike what were you wondering?" i said to push it along.

" I know your with Cullen bu-" I cut him off.

" We broke up."

" Oh I'm sorry, would you like to go out some time?" I hung up the phone at that point.

I don't think Mike will ever understand that I only like him as a friend. I was shaking my head when I heard Jasper whispering something to Alice. "Bells, Edward isn't staying at the house anymore."

"oh why"

Jasper answered before Alice had the chance to. " He wanted to get away from this place so you could be normal."

" I don't think that is going to work Jazz." I giggled. Jasper was looking at me and I started to blush. "Jazz, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked he quickly changed his expression and said " Sorry I didn't realize I was." i giggled at him i knew he was lying. "Surrrrrrrrrre Jasper." I said walking up to him. Alice said she had to leave and said she'd be back later so she could help me move out of here and into her house. "okay bye!" jasper and I said in unison. When we were alone I felt nervous Jasper felt it to. " Why are you so nervous Bells?"

" I don't know" that was a lie I knew why. It was because I was alone with Jasper. I was falling for him. We watched _Charlie Bartlet _for a while. We were at the part where Kat Dennings character Susan and Anton Yelchin's character Charlie are singing at his piano when Jasper got a phone call. " Hello Alice" he said after looking at his phone.

"No I don't know where you put your credit cards." he sighed shaking his gorgeous , honey blonde hair. He smiled at me and I felt my heart race. I'm sure he could hear it because he moved closer and smirked as it accelerated even more. I couldn't take it anymore and left the room.

**Jasper's POV**

It was ten to eight when Alice finally came back from shopping to help Bella pack. I let her in and told he what had happened.

"Jazz, what did you just say happened?" Alice said after I told her, she was smirking, I knew she just wanted me to say it again. I sighed " I leaned towards Bella and made her heart race then she left" when I was done telling her I put my head down. I don't know what I had been thinking at the time I mean she just had her heart broken by the guy who promised he'd NEVER leave her and here I was wondering if she'd kiss me! I am such a moron. Alice giggled and let to go help Bella. While she was gone I started to think of ways to apologize to Bella. I think I'm just going to talk to her when she comes out of her room and read her emotions and then take it from there God, I hope she isn't mad at me. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I will win Bella's heart. I went up to Bella's room and she seemed perfectly happy. I smiled and went to go stand next to her. By the looks of it we were ready to leave right now. I turned and held my hand out to her she seemed nervous but took it. My hand felt complete with hers in it. I smiled as we walked to the car, this is going to be a great experience with her in the house.

**Sorry it's short tell me what you think. Did i do a good job? Review please! If you think I should keep writing or if i should just stop tell me.**

**Nickiegirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts and favorites. This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta Diana Holland! You should soo read her stories they rock! Anyway heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't Own Twilight! I wish I did but I don't!**

**Bella's POV**

Alice and Jasper had grabbed all of my things and we were in Alice's Porsche on are way to the Cullen mansion. I had gotten board a with their fast whispering and turned on my IPOD, I put the song Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback. I was singing along with it when Jasper turned to look at me. He was smiling, but somehow I could tell that he was thinking hard about something. Who knows what he was thinking I thought and with that realized the only person who would besides Jasper was Edward and he left to go to Alaska. The thought made my heart crack even more. Jasper must have sensed it because he sent calming waves towards me. "Thanks" I mumbled. When I walked in Emmet gave me a bone-crushing hug " Em... can't breath" I said "Sorry bells" He said apologetically to me. I sighed and followed Alice to her room"Okay Bella you and Jasper will be sharing a room." Alice stated I gapped at her when she said that. "What did you just say Alice?" I asked.

" OK you and Jasper will be sharing a room. This is better then you having to be in Edwards room with all those memories." she said simply. I had to admit she had a point.

"Okay I thought I was hearing things."

"Well you were hearing me speak so... you were hearing things" she replied. I simply stuck my tongue out at her like a five year old. She giggled and added " By the way me and you are going shopping in the morning." With that she pushed me and Jasper out of the room and into the hallway. "Well how are you doing roomie?" Asked Jasper.

"I'm fine. You?" I said back.

"Same. Come on let's get your stuff into my room before Alice kills us."

"Okay, let's go!" I said faking enthusiasm. Jasper laughed at my attempt and grabbed two of my three bags off the floor. I grabbed the other one and followed Jasper to his new room. When we were in the room I looked around and noticed that there was a picture of a beautiful teenage boy with honey blond hair ,that was at his shoulders, he had blue intense blue eye's, behind him were who I could only guess were his parents. I realized it was a picture of Jasper before he was changed. It was so beautiful he looked happy with is parents at his house. Jasper came up behind me and whispered " What are you thinking?"

"Just that you look so.....so happy with your family." I said smiling up at him.

"Oh.... well I was happy with them"

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but I just remember that I like what I've gained since then. Like two amazing best friends and a family." He said while looking straight into my eye's. I swear I could get lost in his Topaz eye's.

"Come on, Alice is going to come in soon and see that we haven't put any of your stuff away."

I giggled at the thought of Alice coming in and seeing we were just standing around. I started to put away my clothing when the door opened to a worried looking Alice. "Whats wrong Alice?"

" I..... I just saw Edward."

"And?" I added in so she'd get to the point.

"He's on his way back to forks."

Jasper spoke this time "Why is he coming back? He left us so what does he want?"

" Jazz, you know I don't know that only that he IS coming." She looked over at me "Sorry Bella." Jasper wrapped his cold arms around me in a hug. "It's okay guy's I'll be fine." I didn't make a move to get away from Jasper though, in fact I moved closer to him without knowing what I was doing.

**Jasper POV**

I looked into Alice's eye's as she told us what she had just seen. I was mad at first thinking he was coming back to take Bella from me, but then I realized that she wouldn't take him back. I had asked "what does he want? He left us so what does he want?" It had taken all my strength not to let the growl in my chest escape. I unconscionably warped my arms around Bella protectively, she leaned into me and sighed. That was two hours ago now all of us but Bella were down stairs waiting for Edward to come in the door. I was pacing when I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder. I looked over to see it was Bella " What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"seeing if he came yet. I'm guessing no." She smirked

"Okay well why don't you try and get some rest if you want I can come up stairs and talk with you for awhile." I looked at her hoping the answer would be a yes.

"Okay if you want to of course." She said.

"Yes, come on let's go." I smiled as she walked next to back to our room. I wondered if she had

felt this way the first time he had left. It could've been worse and I shuddered at that thought.

"Jazz, are you okay?" she asked. She must of seen my shudder.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bells." I said and opened the door to the room. She followed me to the bed and sat as far from me as possible. I waved my hand as a signal for her to move towards me. She did after awhile and I put an arm over her shoulders. "So........... what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

" How about you tell me about your family?" she said. I sighed knowing what family she was talking about. "That is if you want to talk about them." she said sensing my hesitation. I smiled at her thankfully and said "Maybe another day."

"Okay so how about you tell me about why you were wearing a line into the floor?" She smirked .

"I was waiting to see Edward." I stated making sure that she was not hurting by the mention of his name.

"Oh" Was her response.

"Bella are you okay? Your taking this whole thing really well." I asked biting on my lip in hesitation.

" I'm fine Jasper. I guess I kinda knew this would happen in the end." She said and I read her emotions it was all true. She felt like she wasn't worth him!

"Bella, do you really think that you weren't worthy of him?" I asked shocked that somebody so beautiful could feel that way.

"Yeah, I did think that." She said putting her head down. I lifted her head up so it was at my eye level and said " Don't ever think that way again." I whispered fearlessly. She looked shocked by it but nodded an okay to me. I gave her a small hug then left her so she could get some rest. After about four more hours of this we all went upstairs to get ready for school. I woke up Bella and told her he never showed up. She said okay and left to take a shower. When she got back in the room she was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans with a light blue tank top and black jacket. On her feet were blue and white plaid flats, she looked beautiful. She had a light layer of blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss on.. I smiled when she looked at me. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her

" Not to Much. You?"

"Just wondering when Alice got a hold of you." She giggled at that.

"As soon as i got out of the shower she had me get dressed and she did my hair and make up." I had to laugh at the look on her face. " come on Bells you should be used to that by now!" I tell her.

"I am. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She grumbled. " If we leave now then Alice will have to wait till after school for the shopping trip." She hopped right off the chair she was sitting in and grabbed her bag.

"Come on before she gets here. I don't want to risk it!" she said pulling me along with her. I laughed at her enthusiasm to get out of the house. She turned around and smiled at me. I realized when I read her emotions that she was perfectly comfortable with me. I liked knowing that she felt safe with me. I know she didn't feel that way with Edward, she had nerves and was frightened of losing him that she was never truly comfortable with him. I hope that one day she will realize that I am perfect for her. Alice hadn't even noticed that we had left yet. Rosalie, was on the drive way when we reached the Mercedes Benz. She was helping Emmett make his Jeep run, it had broken down after he tried to make it do a flip, God only knows why he did. She waved at us while I opened the passenger door for Bella. She turned and said "Thanks" I said "your welcome." and walked to my door before she even buckled her seat belt on. " so how was your night?"

"It was okay. Yours?"

"fine.... just a little boring thats all." I smiled at her and she returned it great fully. I wonder if she ever smiled that way for Edward? The answer is most likely a yes. " Do you think that Alice noticed yet?" She asked.

"It's Alice...... what do you think?"

"Yeah she knows." We laughed together at that.

"Okay, lets see what she does when we get out of the car." I told her and I sensed small fear with that statement, so I sent some calming waves towards her. She calmed instantly and I gave her a sympathetic smile. "so do you think I'm in for double the shopping now?"

"Sorry to say this but you might be in it for more then double." She groaned. I wish that she could have seen how adorable she is when she's worried. I laughed at her and pulled into the school parking lot. I opened her door and helped her out. " Do you want me to walk with you to class?" I asked her.

" No, it's okay I'll be fine walking by myself." Was her reply.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch" I told her and gave her a small and fast hug before going to class. I

think that I'll go look for Alice and see if she has any idea where Edward is. If anyone knows it's her. I didn't pay any attention to the history teacher third period all I could think about was seeing Bella next period. When the bell finally rang I was out of my seat before anyone else and on my way to lunch to see Alice and Bella. I hadn't seen Alice before so I'm going to ask her now. I walked into lunch and saw them both at the table I whispered so low that only Alice would hear " Meet me at the lunch line." I said.

"Okay one second." She said. I walked to the lunch line and a few seconds later Alice joined me. I handed her a tray and she started to talk. " What do you want Jazz?" she asked.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked her getting right to the point.

" It looks like he is still on his way." She replied.

" Okay I want you to tell me next time You have a vision." I order her. She looks shocked but nods her head yes. "okay, thank you Alice."

" your welcome." Said Alice. We got off the lunch line and went to sit with Bella at are table. When we got to the table Jessica was asking Bella where Edward was knowing she couldn't say he just left so I said " He is with his older brother in Illinois."

" I thought that he was an only child."

" No, he had an older brother and his brother found him and asked him if he wanted to move in with him and his wife. Edward had said yes." I shrugged after that. Jessica turned back to Bella and asked " so.. does this mean you and him broke up?"I saw her eye's and even knew that I couldn't help her. She looked down and then said so lowly that she had to repeat it " Yeah we broke up." Jessica smirked and said in a false pity voice "Oh I'm so sorry." I wanted to rip her head off with that comment. Alice saw what I might do and held me back. I moved out of her grasp and sat next to Bella until she was ready to go to bio. I know that she'll be okay by the time we get home, I just hope that I'll be okay also.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to my BFF's Jackie and Kelli. I am at Jakie's house so I owe her for not killing me. Any way I hope you like my story. Nickie!**

**Jasper POV**

I was walking Bella to biology and what I was feeling out numbered all the other people's emotions around me. I was feeling anger and Bella could tell by the fact that my eye's were coal black. Bella walked into class after a quick goodbye to me. I went to my class and sat in the back and just thought about every thing that was causing this anger. My thoughts went to Edward leaving Bella, Jessica's comment's at lunch, Mike's stupidity and Edward "coming back" but changing his mind. By the time the school day was over I was calmed a little bit by seeing Bella waiting for me by the Benz. I smiled and she smiled back. " Do you feel better?"

she asked. I smiled and walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her she stepped into the car and I walked around. " Yes, I do. How are you?"

"I'm fine Jasper. So.........do we have to go home?" She asked probably so she wouldn't have to go shopping with Alice. I laughed " No, we could drive around for a little."

"Okay, as long as your fine with it." she smiled sheepishly at me.

" yeah, I am with it. Do you wanna go to your old house?" I asked. Her emotions were nervous. I didn't want her to feel that way "If you don't want to we could just drive around for a while."

" yeah, I'd rather do that. Thanks for keeping my company!"

" It's no problem." I replied knowing that if Bella and Alice went shopping that Alice would by many things and it could take forever. We drove around for a while till me and Bella figured we should go home and do are home work. When we walked through the door Bella and I walked into the kitchen and took out are books. She was doing her history paper on the "Great Depression" so I helped her out. we were halfway through it when Alice came in and asked to talk to me. I followed her out the door and walked to the farthest corner of are back yard with her. She turned around abruptly and said " He's traveling this way again. Before you ask I don't know what his intentions are! All I know is that he WILL be here tonight. Don't tell Bella." she said. I was surprised at all of this. " Why do you want me to not tell Bella? She has a right to know if he's coming back." I asked her. She took a look around and then said " Because he might be back to his old ways." I had a guess about what "old ways" were but I wanted to make sure " Alice, by "old ways" do you mean he's drinking human blood?" I asked. She nodded a yes. I read her emotions they were so sad and angered at the same time. I immediately sent calming waves to her she said " Thanks, Jazz but what are we going to do about Edward? If he comes by the house we're going to have to hide Bella." she asked me. I thought for a moment and I had a plan I don't think Edward would like it if Bella was turned into a vampire still but it might be are only way. "Alice.......... what if we "change" her? Can you see if that would do anything?" I asked. She immediately went into one of her trances and said " It would help a lot if we did. Edward wouldn't target her! She'd be okay with it too." was her happy reply. I was so happy with that news that i didn't realize one of us would have to bit her. With Carlisle and Esme gone for the week it would have to be either Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, or me. Bella, Is really important to all of us, she even has gotten closer with Rose. I don't think any of us would be the same if some thing happened. I turned back to Alice and said " who's going to ask her and change her?" I asked rather hesitantly about it.

"Well..... Jazz that would be you who changes her and all four of us who tell her." She answered simply. I was shocked I don't think I have that type of control, but Alice could see the future and I'm the one who will change her. I was a little relieved at the fact that i wouldn't kill her so I smiled. " Come on lets go tell her." I said and started towards the house.

" Someone here is a little happy. May I ask why?"

" Because I don't kill Bella!" I told her happily. When we entered the house Bella had finished her essay and was working on her math problems. We went upstairs to tell Em and Rose the plan. They were on their bed reading books. I was shocked that Emmett wasn't bouncing up and down like he normally would be. " Hey you two." I said and they put their books down.

" Hey what do you need to talk about?" said Rose.

" we need to change Bella today." Alice stated. Rose looked shocked and Emmett looked happy, probably because he could play more games with her once she is a vampire.

"But why?" asked Rose

" Edwards on his way back and he has reverted to his old ways. We don't want to risk anything." Alice was calm while explaining this. Rose and Emmett knew what "old ways" was and nodded in agreement to what Alice said.

" Okay, are we going to ask her now?" asked Emmett.

" Yeah, we are. Jazz is going to talk to her for a little bit first and then we're going to ask her." I nodded as did the other two and I started walking out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen table. Bella looked up and saw me. " so what have you and Alice been up to?"

"We need to talk to you. It's really important so remember that when you reply. Okay?" I told her. She looked nervous but said " Okay" she probably thought we were kicking her out.

" Bella, I know what your feeling and we aren't kicking you out." I said she looked relieved and nodded her head. " Okay, so I need to tell you that Edward is coming back." I said

" whats so bad about that?"she asked

"nothing, but he went back to sucking human blood." I told her. She looked and felt scared. I sent her calming waves and watched as she slightly relaxed. I was about to ask her if she'd be alright with having to be changed when Alice came down with Rose and Emmett. They sat down at the table with me and Bella. Alice turned towards her and said " Bella do you still want to be changed?" she asked looking right into Bella's eyes, but Bella was looking at me when she said " Yes, I do" and looked at everyone else quickly. Alice sighed in relief and then said that since Esme and Carlisle are out of the state on a hunting trip that it would be me that changed her and that the change would have to take place tonight. She looked scared but said " Okay, I guess we should do it soon since Edward will be here soon."

"Your right Bells. Do you want to talk to jasper for a little bit first?" asked Rosalie

" Sure, can I talk to you upstairs Jasper?" she asked looking right into my eye's. I tried to read her emotions, but she was hiding them. When we got up from the table I grabbed her hand and went into are room. After shutting the door I turned around and she was on the bed staring at me. I walked over and asked " Why are you hiding your emotions from me?"

"so I don't freak you out before you change me." She said and was smiling up at me. I leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying " I wont hurt you I promise." I was looking at her intently. She hugged me, and was smiling sheepishly at me when she let go. I think she will be happy as a vampire. We talked about what the change felt like and I told her I'd stay with her for the whole three days to make sure she was okay. Alice came in the room " I just called Carlisle. He said he wishes you luck and Bella I just had a vision human blood won't appeal to you once your changed. So we'll be moving as soon as the change is complete and we'll leave forks as soon as the change is done." I could tell Bella was a little sad about having to make all of us move. " Thats great Bella! We'll be at a new school and you will be part of the the gang in more ways." She giggled when I said that and Alice rolled her eye's.

"So are you ready?" I asked. Alice was still in the room and having a vision so we waited for a minute, when she came out of her trance she looked scared and told me " You have to bite her now!"

"Why?"

"He's less than four hours away!" she told me in a frantic voice. I knew she was right I turned around and looked at Bella " I'm going to have to bite you in a minute. Okay?" she nodded. I leaned towards her and bit, she jumped but didn't make any other sounds or movements. Each time I bit her she didn't make a noise. I have been done for a few hours when I heard movement on the drive way. Alice must have heard it to because she locked down the whole house. Rosalie came in and stood next to me "He's hear. Emmett and I saw him and came in." she said. I looked up at her and nodded my head. I wanted to keep my promise to Bella but at the same time I wanted to go and kill Edward for all he's done and will do. Rose saw my dilemma and told me " I'll stay with her if you want to go."

"Yes please stay. I just want to have a little talk with Edward." I said. As i walked towards the door I turned to take one more look at Bella. When I was out the door I went down the stairs and right out the door. Alice came out with me and Edward came running towards us. 'Hey, Alice. Jasper."He said like nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at him. He looked taken back.

"I live here Jasper." He said.

"Not any more." Said Alice looking pissed. I nodded in agreement with her.

" what do you mean?" He asked.

" You left Edward. We don't need you here if your drinking blood." I told him

" But who gave you the right to say that?" he asked

" Carlisle did." Alice said

" How do you know I've been drinking human blood?" Was his next question.

" Well One, we have a little pixie who can see the future and two, your eye's changed colors to a light red." I told him and nudged Alice.

"Where is Bella? I went to her house and she it looks like she hasn't been their in days." He asked looking at Alice, like she would brake down and tell him.

" We know but you wont." I said.

" You blocked your minds I see" He said after seeing he couldn't read are minds.

"Well we wouldn't want you to hurt Bella." said Alice

"I just want to talk to her!"

"We don't care! You left her so you don't have a right to talk to her anymore." I said while fuming. I didn't care that he wanted to talk to her she was just bitten so even if we would let him see her she wouldn't be able to talk at all only scream out in pain. I was going to just tell him I bit her but Alice saw what would happen and hit my shoulder. I just turned to her and then back at Edward and said " Get off the property now."

"What if i don't Jazz? What would you do then?" He asked getting right up in my face.

"Then we will forcefully get rid of you." Emmett said coming out side and standing right next to me. He tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a piece of paper saying that I could go inside and rose would come out and get him to leave. I ran in the house and up the stairs to see Bella.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had volunteered to watch Bella while Edward was outside so Jasper could go and talk to him. Once he left the room Bella let out a whimper. I don't know if its from Jasper leaving or her pain. Emmett came and joined me after half an hour of me holding her hand while the venom was moving through her body. He sat next to me on the floor and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We talked quietly for a little bit till we heard Edward say something about going to Bella's house and looking for her. "Emmett, go down their and give Jasper this." I handed him a note. " Then stay out their. Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay Rose." He said and walked out of the room. I sat their for a few seconds when Jasper came into the room. He smiled and told me I could go down stairs and talk with Edward. As soon as he said that I was out the doors and outside. I walked up to Edward my mind blocked and said " why are you still here?"

"Because I want to be." He said.

"Well we live here and have already told Jacobs pack that you aren't part of the clan anymore." I lied. I knew he wouldn't be able to see if I was being honest or not.

"You wouldn't!" He said while looking me dead in the eye's.

"I would and you know it. I may not seem like I'm not that big of a bitch but I am and I did." I said smirking at him. The others knew it was a lie but went along with it all nodding their heads in agreement. We all knew if I wanted to I would have done it.

"Get out. No one wants you here. Even if I haven't been here the whole time I know what was said." I hissed at him.

"Why do you care?" He asked

" Because, I happen to get along with Bella now." I said

" we all love Bella. Don't try and find her" Said Alice and Emmett, and I nodded in agreement.

"If you don't leave in the next ten seconds I will tell the pack to come and kill you."I said.

"I'll take me chances with the pack." He said curtly.

"Well, then I'll go and call them." I said and walked into the house, I grabbed Bella's cell and called Jacob's house.

"Hello, Bella" He said.

" Jacob, this is Rosalie"

"What are you doing calling me?"He asked.

"Edward was kicked out of our clan."

"what does that mean?"

"You can kill him right now" I said

"where is he?" he asked

"In front of the house, but we're going to try and get him closer to the woods."

"No, let him stay where he is. What about Bella?"

"she's fine with you guy's killing him?"

" yeah, he dumped her." I said

"What? What?" He asked.

" Awhile ago, he had left her and Bella moved in with us when Edward moved out."

"Oh okay. I texted all the group their on their way to your house now. Bye."

"k. bye" I hung up the phone and went back outside a few minutes later to see six wolfs cornering Edward. He looked up at me and knew I wasn't going to call them off. We all walked into the house and waited for them to finish what they were doing. Thirty minutes later their was a knock on the door and Emmett opened the door and saw that it was Jacob. " Hey, are you guys done?" Emmett asked.

"No, we didn't" Jacob replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean that we didn't kill him."

"why didn't you kill him?" Jasper asked from upstairs.

"Because he got away from from us."

"How did he get away?"asked Jasper again.

"He can run really fast." was his reply.

"Okay thanks anyway Jake." I said and he went out the door. When he was on the steeps he said " Next time you see him call right away."

"Okay Jake I will do just that." I said and shut the door. I think that Edward will be back before we know it. Jasper had went back into the room to make sure Bella was okay. I mean she couldn't have changed that much in the three minutes since he was last in the room. I think that he has a thing for her, but I don't want to ask him. I went to sit on the couch next to Alice and we talked about random things We were talking about the show _That 70's show _when Emmett came in and asked about what Jasper was doing. "We don't know. He just wants to make sure she's alright"

"Okay see you later. I'm going hunting."

"k bye" Alice and I said in unison.

**Okay sorry that this chapter isn't really long. Tell me what you think! So if you think I should stop writing this just tell me. Nickie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guy's rock. This chapter is dedicated to my best guy friend Kevin. You have been an awesome friend thanks for the all you've done for me! I love you as a friend. Sorry it took me long to post this, had a bad cold and it's Christmas time! I can't wait to see you on Monday!**

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing........... (not even a cardboard cut out of Jacob)**

**Emmett's POV**

It's been two day's since Edward left and Jasper hasn't left Bella's side for more than a minute. Even when Carlislie and Esme came home, he said welcome back and went right back into the room. Rose and I were sitting on the couch when we heard Bella's heart go faster then stop. It meant that the change was complete. We walked into the room just as Bella opened her eye's, she quickly scanned the room until her eye's locked on Jasper's. What happened next shocked us, J asper stood up and kissed Bella with what looked like hunger. I started walking towards him to pull him off of her when Bella started responding. Rose and I left the room and went back to watching TV on the couch.

**Jasper's POV**

When Bella's eye's locked with mine I couldn't take it anymore I kissed her and after a minute she kissed back. We were like that until she pulled away five minutes later. She smiled up at me and said " Well, thats a way to wake up" and laughed.

" Sorry I couldn't take it anymore. I've wanted to kiss you for months." I told her, she giggled and moved closer to me. " I'm not sorry. You shouldn't be either. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time as well." She told me.

" Do you want to go hunting?" I asked.

" Sure, lets go." Was her reply.

" Okay." I said and led her to the window.

" Jazz, The window?" She asked.

" I figured this way Emmett has to wait until after you hunt to ask you to arm wrestle him." I said to her and she laughed. " He'll never learn will he?"

" Sadly I think not."

we jumped out the window and started towards the woods. We had just jumped over the river when Edward showed up and stopped us. " What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

" I'm looking for Bella where is she?" Was his answer. I looked over at Bella and made it so she felt calm, she sent me a "thank you" smile and I kissed her cheek. She put her hand in mine and spoke to Edward. " Well, she doesn't want to speak to you."

" How do you know her?" He asked.

" I am her. Edward Anthony Mason." Was her reply I looked at her and she just shrugged.

" B-b-b-but your a vampire." He stuttered out.

" I was changed."

" by who?"

I cut in at this point and said " Me." His eye's turned toward me filled with anger.

" Why would you do that?!" He screamed.

" So you couldn't hurt her." I said Bella added " I asked him to."

" Why Bella?"

" You left me. I was all alone and Jasper was here to help me. Him and Alice told me you went back to sucking human blood so they wanted me safe and I agreed only if jasper was the one to change me." Was her reply.

"Okay."

"Now if you don't mind we're going hunting. Bye." I told him and Bella and I walked past him.

Once we were far enough away I started to talk with Bella. "So, how did that feel?" I asked her.

" It felt good. Real good." she said with a beautiful smile toughing her lips. I reached my hand out to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me as we went deeper into the woods. We hunted for a little bit until Bella thought we should get back to the house. I walked next to her and held her hand as we got closer to the house she gave me a quick kiss. I stepped closer and wished to deepen the kiss, but didn't. We walked into the house and saw that the whole house was packed. Alice walked up to us and said " Bella, I can't believe you told him that! Good job" she smiled and Alice gave her a huge hug. When she stepped back Emmett came up and told us it was time to go. Alice was taking her Porsche, Emmett was taking his Jeep, Rose was taking he Convertible, Esme and Carlislie were taking the Benz , and Bella and I will take Edwards silver Volvo. When we got into the car I instantly took one of Bella's hands and we started driving to our new home in New Fairfield, Connecticut. We were sitting in a comfortable silence when I asked " Are you nervous?"

" A little bit." she said looking at me with her face a in a weak smile.

" It will be fine. The place is almost always raining so we'll be able to go to school all the time." I told her.

" Okay, Jazz." She said and I squeezed her hand reassuringly and she did the same back. The rest of the ride we talked about random things until her cellphone rang and it was Edward.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper and I were driving to the new house and talking about random things that popped into are heads. He was so easy to talk to. My phone rang suddenly and I looked down at the caller ID it was Edward. I picked it up and said " Hello?"

" Hey, Bella where is everyone else?" he asked. I looked to Jasper who took the phone and told him " We all moved out right after Bella and I finished hunting." after that he hung up and gave me my phone back.

"Thanks Jasper."

" Your welcome, I guess he went back to our old house."

" Yeah I guess so too."

" Do you miss him?" He asked me. I looked at him and kissed him quickly to show him I would never miss him. " Does that answer your question.?" I asked and he shook his head yes.

"Okay good, I never want you to think I miss him."

"Okay thats good news for me." I laughed at that and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. We were halfway to our new town when Jasper pulled into a gas station and payed the man to fill the tank. While we were sitting and waiting jasper gave me a kiss on the lips and told me " I love you." I smiled and said " I love you too." and gave him a quick kiss. We started to drive again and we were both smiling. Two hours later we pulled up to the house and helped Alice bring in the boxes and moved them into the room they belonged in. Jasper was taking a box up to the room him and I would share. The box was big and looked like it could be a fourth of Alice's shoe collection although I knew it wasn't. We had all the boxes from both of our cars into the house and into the correct rooms in less then half an hour. Jasper and I walked into our new room and sat on the bed. The bed was an off-white color and it matched both of out personalties well. The room itself was a light blue and had a very roomy feel to it. It had two windows on the back wall and if you looked out it you could see a huge backyard connected to a forest. The house was truly beautiful. Jasper gave me a hug and kiss before we sat on the bed and started making out. We were sitting on the bed when we heard feet on the drive outside and ran downstairs to meet Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. I was stopped abruptly by by two arms warping themselves around my waist. "Well hello" Rose said. We looked up at her and said " Hey Rose. What took you guys so long?"

" We took a different route then you." She said

"Oh thats cool. Where's Em?"

"Grabbing some boxes from his car. I'm going to go and grab some to."

" Okay we'll go and help you guys." With that we both walked outside and went to say hi to Emmett, Esme, and Carlislie. Jasper wouldn't let go of me so I wrapped one of my arms around him. He smiled up at me and whispered in my ear " I love you." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. We grabbed some boxes and put them in Alice's room. She had so much stuff we walked in there at least five times each. When all of that was done we had to chose what grade we'd be in. Alice would be in her freshman year. while Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I would be in our sophomore year. I felt bad for leaving Alice all alone but Jasper said I wouldn't pass for a freshman so I was with the older of the group. Carlislie and Esme went to the school to register us. All of us watched movies for a little bit. We watched _Juno _for a while. Jasper had me on his lap and we were sitting against the wall since we didn't by the couch yet. Emmett and Rose were sitting side by side on the other side of the wall and Alice was laying in the center on the floor. We were at the part where Juno was at the abortion clinic when Alice got up and said " Bella, we need to go shopping." She pulled me off of Jaspers lap and said " You can play with Jasper later." I gave Jasper a quick kiss and said " I'll see you soon." I left with Alice and Rose. We were driving to the mall and walked into almost every store. We had just left Hollister when Alice tried to pull me into Victoria's secret. " No! Alice I will not go in there." I said and planted my feet firmly on the ground. She kept pushing me and I finally gave in. We walked all around and Alice put so many things into my hand and made me buy each thing. We left the store after buying a couch. It was nearly seven when we got home. Once we walked through the doors of our new home I walked to mine and Jaspers room and picked up a book to read while I waited for jasper to get out of the shower. It was after twilight when Jasper walked into the room silently and put me on his lap. I snuggled closer to him and gave him a kiss. I haven't gotten used to my my powers yet and I had made him feel lust with out knowing what I was doing. He started kissing me and harder and soon I was under him. He kept the kiss going and I was kissing back just as hard. We were still kissing when we heard our door open. I looked up and saw Rosalie in the door way. I quickly moved away from Jasper and said " Hey Rose, what do you need?"

She looked down at me and said " Just wanted to know if you were ready for school." She said.

"Oh I'll be ready in five minutes." I replied to her.

" Okay see you downstairs in a few." She said and shut the door. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 AM. " Wow it looks like we've been at that for a while." I said and he laughed at me. I gave him a chaste kiss and went to change into my clothes. I changed into a pink camisole and black denim crop jacket along with a faded blue jeans and Nike's. When I stepped out of the bathroom Jasper was wearing blue jeans and a Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt. He looked gorgeous. I walked up to him after grabbing my book bag and said " are you ready to go?" he looked at me and said "Yeah, lets go." He said and took my hand and we walked out the bedroom door. When we got downstairs Alice looked at me and smiled saying " wow Bella, you have good fashion sense." I laughed and replied " Alice,I learned it from you." we all walked out the door and into the Volvo. It took us all of five minutes to make it to the school. We walked out of the car and into the office. The school was big so hopefully we wouldn't be noticed. As we entered the office I saw posters for the "Rebels final game of the season". The school didn't have many students in it at the moment so it was relativity quiet. The woman at the counter had short black hair and looked like she was forty- five years old. When we were all at the desk she looked up and smiled a kind welcoming smile. Emmett said "Hello were new here. Todays our first day."

"Oh the Cullen's and Hale's right?" She asked

" Yes we are." Alice said smiling at the woman.

" Okay let me go get your schedules." said the woman. She went to the back room and grabbed five sheets of paper. She came back and asked " Alice?" The little pixie that is Alice came up to the desk to get her schedule. " thank you." she said and left the room. " Emmett?" he moved closer said hank you and moved to the back of the room to wait for the rest of us. " Isabella?"

"Bella." I said and then took the schedule and said " Thank you." I followed Emmett to the back of the room. " Jasper?" she said and handed him his schedule he walked o me and looked a both our schedules while Rose got hers. We all left and I found out Jasper and I had all our classes together and lunch with our whole family. We said goodbye to Rose and Emmett and went to grab are books from the car. When we go out of the car Jasper took my hand and we started towards are first period class, English, my favorite of all my classes. When we got into the class room Jasper and I walked to the teachers desk and handed him are slips. He sent us to the back of the room. We sat down quickly while he explained what books we'd be reading. I had read each of them so I knew it would be easy. Jasper and I whispered to each other the whole period. When class let out we walked out of the class to see Alice in our history class. After getting our slips signed we went to the desks he sent us to. " How are you in this class?" I asked. " It's the same course I took in Forks." She said and we quited down to listen to the teachers lecture on the Civil War. I could see Jasper trying to hide his laughter at some of the things the teacher said. I smiled at he took my hand from under the desk. We left that class and went to our next to then lunch with the whole group. " Hey, Emmett, Rose, Alice." I said.

" Hey" they replied to me. I sat down and started talking to Rose. " how was your classes?" I asked. " They were good. Emmett was in only two of the five." she said.

" Cool, Jasper was in all of mine and Alice was in one of them." I said and Jasper gave me a kiss on the cheek. I leaned into him as a girl came up to us. She had long red curly hair and was about 5'6 she was thin also. " Hi, are you guys new here?" she asked.

" Yeah, we are. I'm Emmett" said Emmett. She smiled and shook his hand. She said " Hi, I'm Lucy. Who are you" she said to Alice.

"I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella." she said pointing at me the said " these two are Rosalie and Jasper." she introduced them.

"Hi, so only you ,Emmett, and Bella are related?" she asked

" Yeah, Rose and I are Carlisle's niece and nephew." Jasper said.  
"Oh so your cousins then?" she asked.

"No, the rest of us are adopted." I said and smiled at Alice and Emmett.

" Oh, thats cool." she said warmly. I smiled at her and said " yeah, I guess it is." she went back to her table and we went into are own little chats. When the lunch period ended we went to are last two classes and left for home. Once we got out of the car Jasper and I went upstairs to our room to do are home work. We sat down on the bed and had are home work done in a matter of minutes so we started kissing for a while. My cell phone rang at 3:30 and we stopped kissing so I could pick up my phone. " Hello?" I asked

"Hey, is this Bella?" Asked the voice.

" Yeas, it is. May I ask who you are?" I replied

" I'm Tanya." replied the voice.

**Okay thats it! I hope you like it! ~Nickiegirl123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile. Well this might be the second to last chapter of my story. I'm dedicating this to a really great friend of mine named Jessica and Kevin. They rock!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own twilight or anything that you recognize.**

**Bella's POV**

I had gotten a call on my cell while is was in the car with Jasper. When I picked up my phone and asked who it was I found out it was Tanya. She sounded nervous but asked me about the werewolf's. I told her we were on good terms with them. She then had asked if we would mind if Irina and her clan I was shocked but I said no we wouldn't mind. When I got off the phone with her I looked over at Jasper to see if he was alright.

" Jazz, are you okay?" I asked him. He turned to look at me with a small smile on his face and said " Yeah, I am." we looked at each other for a while before I turned on my ipod to listen to some music. I put on "Love Addict" by Family force 5. I was singing along to the song the whole time.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it

at this point in the song Jasper turned it off and asked if we could talk about some things I said yes and we started talking.

" why did you say yes to Tanya?" He asked.

" I really have no idea." Was my reply.

" are you okay with every thing thats happened so far?" Was his next question.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" are you happy with being changed, dating me, leaving home and all of that?" He verified.

" Oh......yes I am." I told him after a minute of thinking.

" Okay I just wanted to make sure."

" I'm sure I'm happy with the choices I we've made". I told him and he took my hand. He drove like that all the way home it felt right like.......like we belonged that way. When we pulled up to the house he got up and quickly and opened my door. I stepped out and we walked into out new home. We had some things to talk about and now was as good as ever. Once we were in our room I asked him " Did I do the right thing with Tanya?" He looked up at me and said

"Do you think you did?"

" No, I think I wasn't the one she should have asked." I said. Jasper locked his arms around my waist and said " Bella, they know your friends with Jake. They wanted to make sure you wouldn't get mad." I smiled up to him and said thanks. For a while we just sat down on the bad and talked about stuff like how a lot has changed since we all first met. He was right I wasn't with Edward, he wasn't with Alice, Rose and I were friends, and my dad died. The one thing that hadn't changed was the fact that hadn't changed was that we all had each other. I smiled knowing that I had Jasper and always would.

**Jasper's POV**

I looked down at my Bella and smiled at our realization that we would have each other for ever. I walked over to the dresser and put on a random song that Bella started singing along to.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know _

Bella moved across the room and was right behind me I loved her bell-like voice singing. She sang the next part with out even thinking.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry 

She sang so beautifully that I couldn't help but want to hold her in my arms while she sang. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my body. She felt warm and I never wanted to let go of her. She continued to sing the song.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we 

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts 

As the song came to an end she turned around in my arms and smiled up at me. I bent my head down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Bella replied quickly by moving her hands to my hair and I deepened the kiss. We stood there kissing for what felt like hours even though when we pulled away it felt like it wasn't nearly a long enough time. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand and we went downstairs to see Alice and watch TV with her. Alice, was sitting on the new Brown couch while I had sat in one of the chairs and put Bella on my lap. We were whispering in each others ears and I felt whole for the first time since I became a vampire. I know I cant help how I became a vampire or that I lost my whole family and everything I knew but at least I have Alice as a best friend and Bella for a girlfriend. I know that one day I will make Bella my wife but for right now I was perfectly content with how we were.

**Okay, this will be the second to last chapter. Sorry that its short. I will be writing an epilogue to the story it will be up soon. Review! **

**Nickie **


	6. Help!

**Okay, this is not a chapter. Some of you have said I shouldn't end the story so soon. If you have any idea's to keep the story going just PM me. I'd really like to keep this story going but I need some help. Thanks for your idea's if you have any. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm so so so sorry! I have been really busy I just moved to a new house and haven't had Internet and I had midterms before that. God high school will be the death of me. Now someone asked if I would be writing a sequel well my answer is I would love to but I need some ideas so just PM them or if u have my email email me them. Love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to Jackie, Alex, Kelli, and Gig! Thanks for helping me move in girls! I owe you guys for not killing my brothers. Oh another shout out to my friend Tyler and Andy for making me laugh when I was down about the rumors. I can always count on you guys. Love ya.**

**5 Years later**

**Jasper's POV**

I have been waiting years for this day to come and its finally here. In a few hours I will have Bella as my wife forever. The emotions in the house are all filled with joy. Even Alice is happy for us. She's been helping Bella and I plan the wedding since the day I proposed to her. Bella is upstairs waiting for the music to start and I'm standing next to Emmett, who is the minister, at the end of the backyard. I don't know how Emmett got the job of minister but it will be a funny ceremony. No one will forget it thats for sure. I smiled and waited for the music to start so I could see my beautiful Bella coming towards me. She had a smile on her face and I can tell that she is just as anxious as I am. Carlisle is holding onto her arm and keeping her at a steady pace while the music plays. A few more seconds and she'd be up here with me while Emmett does the ceremony.

**Bella's POV**

Today is the day that I will marry Jasper. I am ready to say my vows and be his wife forever. I know we will last because we have been together this long without so much as a fight. When he asked me to marry him I didn't even wait for him to finish asking I just said yes and kissed him. The dress was white with little lace by the chest and was strapless it was floor length and looked so different then the one I would have worn if I was marrying Edward instead. This dress was perfect for Jasper in every way. I loved it Alice had done a great job at helping me get it. She has been very supportive of us getting married and before that when we were dating. She really is the best friend I could ever have. If it wasn't for her I would be a fashion nightmare today. Alice had done my hair in tight curls around my face and with it in a half up half down do. It looked beautiful I could never have done that on my own. My make- up is a natural shade of blush that reminds me of my human life with a soft salmon colored eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. To my surprise I loved it. It looked like something I would have done myself. Alice on the other hand was wearing a knee length pink strapless dress as was Rosalie. Alice's hair was in its normal spiky style with a small clip in it. Her make up was light and natural as well. Rosalie's hair was hanging around her face in loose curls. Her make-up was a light pink lip gloss with a small amount of blush and a light pink eye shadow. She looked beautiful as always. I had a few more minutes before the wedding to think. My mind went to Edward and how we were so close to this five years ago. Then it went to Jasper and all the memories we have shared together I knew I had made the right choice. The moods in the room were all happy and seemed to radiate to the wall's and make the house look so much brighter. I didn't know what had kept us so long to do this. Jasper was the best thing to happen to me and I am great full for it. I love him with all of my heart and can't wait to be his wife. The music starts now and Rosalie goes down first she walks down the steps of the backyard and down the isle. Next Alice walked down and went to sit next to Rose. Carlisle came up to me and said " Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes, I am." I said smiling at him. He took my hand and walked me down the isle toward Jasper. Once we got there Emmett said " Who gives the bride away?"

" I am." Said Carlisle he gave me a hug and went to sit next to Esme. Emmett then went on to say " Dearly Beloved we are here to see the joining of these to in holy matrimony." He stooped for a moment to smirk at us. " Jasper, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife? For better or worse? In sickness In health? For rich or poor?" He asked.

" I do." Said Jasper with a smile spreading across his beautiful lips. I smiled at him to and waited for Emmett to start up again. " Now Isabella, do you take Jasper Wiltlock Hale to be your husband? For better or worse? In sickness in health? For rich or poor?" He asked.

" I do." I said

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With that Jasper and I had our first kiss as a married couple. I was the happiest person in the world at this moment.

**Edward's POV**

It's been five years now and I'm still not over her. I never should have left her I was stupid. I drove her into Jasper's arms and now she's his girl forever. I was going to go back and try one more time but Alice called and warned me that they were getting married today and that if I ruin it that she will kill me. I know Alice and she wasn't kidding if she said it she meant it. I am now in Forks claiming I'm here to see some old friends. So many people here have come up to me asking what happened to me since I left here. Ben is in town with Angela to tell their parents about their engagement. They came up and had a small conversation with me. Angela asked how Bella was doing and I felt a small pain in telling her she got married to Jasper. It should have been me and Bella married and happy. Angela asked what happened to us and I told her " We broke up when I left forks and Jasper and her got together and have been since." she said that was nice and to tell her "hi". They left wondering how I still looked like a teenager. I smirked at the thought and walked to "our" meadow. It smells like it hasn't been used by any of my family in years. I know they don't live in town anymore but I wish I knew where their new house was so I could make sure every one was okay and see if Bella is as happy as she was with me. Jasper had told me the last time we spoke that Bella had never been comfortable with me and was always nervous around me and that she isn't with him. I wish that was a lie but he wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true I don't know how she could be so calm with Jasper yet so nervous with me. Was it because I had left her once and she thought I'd do it again? If it was then she was right. I did what I promised I wouldn't do to her. I left her and this time just because she wasn't what I thought I needed. I wish I never made that mistake. It's to late now. I lost my chance with her and now I have no one. Maybe Tanya will take me she did have a thing for me back when I was with the Cullen's. Who knows probably not if she has heard what I did to Bella and the rest of my family. I give up I'll be alone forever wishing I was with Bella even though she loves Jasper more then she ever loved me.

**Alice's POV**

It finally happened they got married. Bella looked perfect in her white dress and nothing was ruining her big day. Edward had been planing a trip to try and find us ,but I told him that they were getting married and he wasn't going to ruin it for her. I see visions of him every now and then but I try and block them out. This last one was him asking out Tanya and her turning him down because she has found someone else. I smiled and knew that it was what he dissevered what was happening to him. He went back on everything he said he wouldn't. I can't even feel guilt for it. Bella and Jasper were talking at the far end of the backyard about trivial things. Bella felt bad because we were moving once again but this time she would be a Cullen not a Swan. She was fine with people knowing that she was with Jasper. Emmett and Rose would be starting school with us ,but they would be a year older then Bella, Jasper and I. They would be sophomores while the rest of us would be freshman. This will be Bella's second time being in school as a vampire and she is still nervous about it. I know she will do fine she has Jasper and the rest of us for support. As for Edward I don't think he'll ever be able to have what he gave up.

**Well that's all folks. I'm sorry it's so short but I think this sums up what happened between the two. Plus Emmett had to do the ceremony it was the right thing to do. Although Edward is living and no he would not be coming back to see them. Thanks for reading this story. I love you all.**

**Nickie.**


End file.
